My Heart Beats For You
by Momo-and-Appa-BFF
Summary: Aang and Katara have loved each other for a long time, but what happens when Sokka's older brother duties get Katara mad. Avatar : The Last Airbender fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owne A:TLA...it's such a sad thing!**

My Heart Beats For You

Chapter one

**Two days after Aang defetets the Fire Lord and he and Katara kiss on the balcony ending the tv seiries of Avatar: The Last Air Bender...**

Aang and is lying on the bed in his room, thinking about when they kissed in the cave of two lovers, before the invashion and his favorite time... after he defeted the Fire Lord. Katara knocked on the door and walked in."I was a bit lonely could I stay in here with you for a while?" Katara asked. "Of course you can." Aang replied, happy just to see her beutiful face.

"So Aang are we like... boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Katara asked hoping for the answer to be yes. Aang didn't know it but, Katara loved Aang with all of her heart. "Yeah... I guess we are." Aang replied with a smile. "And there is no word in the world that describes how much i love you, Katara!" Katara blushed. " I love you too Aang." They fell asleep in each others arms.

Sokka had walked into Aangs room planing on just waking Aang up. His eyes immediately got bigger and started to twitch. "Katara, Aang!" They woke up with a little jump."What are you doing in bed with my little sister!" Sokka said in a growling voice to Aang. "W...well...w..we." Aang stutered "Sokka we were talking last night and i fell asleep!" Katara snaped at him.

She kissed Aang on the cheek and got up. "ooogies!" Sokka shouted. "Knock it of Sokka!" Katara said giving him the shut-the-hell-up look."What you were sleeping longer than I normally would I knew somthing had to be up!" Sokka said knowing the look on Kataras face. Sokka left finally. Aang and Katara went downstairs for breakfast. They walked in the kitchen and herd Toph say to Sokka "Sokka I'm absolutly sure that Aang did not have sex with Katara...now can I eat before you completely rewin my meal!" Katara rolled her as Sokka sat down with his grumpy look on his face."Sokka Aang is only thirteen, we're going to wait till we're both ready. Besides this is only our second day as a couple, and you've all ready gone nuts!" "fine" Sokka mumbled.

...Two and a half years later...

Aang and Katara were walking down the streets of Ba Sing Se. It was Katara and Aang's date night! Katara was holding onto Aang's arm as Aang was looking into her beutiful blue eyes. They had just arrived at the door of Aang's villa. They walked in and Katara turned around and pulled Aang by the shirt into a passionate kiss. Aang broke off and said "woah there!". They began to kiss again. Aang licked her lip asking for entrance, she emediatly let him in.

All of the sudden the light turned on and Sokka was sitting in the middle of the room with a can of beer in his hand. Sokka started to clap slowly " I knew it! You two were going to have sex!". Katara's face turned red, not of embarrassment but in anger, her head looked like it was going to explode! "SOKKA HE IS ALMOST 16 AND I'M GOING TO BE 17 SOON! SO STOP WORRIEING ABOUT US HAVING SEX ALREADY!". " Katara I'm your older brother and it's my job to make sure you don't get hurt!". " THAT'S IT SOKKA WHY DON'T I JUST GO FUCK HIM RIGHT NOW!".

**There you go chapter one of my first fanfiction! Please reveiw my work and let me know if there is any spelling erors and I'll fix them. I don't think I did as bad as I thought but only your onest opinions can let me know for sure. **

**As a warning for the next chapter there is a lemon so if you don't like that kind of thing you can skip that chapter. I will make sure the chapter after it picks up right after the lemon, so you won't miss a thing! R&R. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, I agree with SubjectDeltaBubs...if I did I would not let the movie be shit either! **

One last warning LEMON!

My Heart Beats For You

Chapter two

" Katara NO! don't do this!" Sokka begged her. " OH YEAH...WACH ME!". Aang shook his head and mouthed the word no. Katara grabed Aang by the arm, draged him up the stairs and went into their room and locked the door. Sokka was to late by the time he got there the door was already locked and he knew there was no stopping her now!

Katara was up against the wall kissing Aang. Aang licked her lip asking for entrace, as always she let him in. Their toungs fought for dominance as they slowly made their way to the bed. Aang sat down with Katara in his lap. They broke apart and Aang started to make soft kisses down to her neck. When he got to her neck he applyed a little suction, earning a moan from Katara. Katara pushed Aang down on his back and strateled his waist. She pulled off his shirt as he did the same to her. Katara felt his abs and made soft kisses on them, she came back up and kissed him. Aang fliped them over and undid her chest bindings. When he got them undone, Katara blushed. He was amazed at her beauty, Katara had her eyes close when all the sudden she felt Aangs mouth latch onto her nipple. He switched between each giving equal attention to her erect nipples. Katara let out a moan "Aaaannggg." Aang loved hearing her moan his name.

Katara flipped them over and said " Know it's my turn!" and let out a giggle. She kissed her way down his body, when she got to his pants she slowly undid them. She slid them off hid body and saw a bulg in his underwear. Aang blushed as Katara said " Well your excited!". Katara pulled down his underwear and paused when she saw his 9" dick. Aang looked down at her and said " What?" worried about the answer. " It's alot bigger than I thought!". Aang let out a sigh of releif. Katara placed soft kisses on the head and the licked it. Aang moaned letting Katara know she was pleasing him. She put it in her mouth making Aang moan louder. she got a little past half way when she pulled him out and said " I don't think I can fit it all!". She put him back in her mouth and sucked him for 3 minutes, He had cum twice.

She came up and kissed him then he flipped them over and kissed his way down her body. When he got to her skirt he pulled it down revealing her wet panties. He rubbed her vagina a little then pulled down her panties. He kissed the inside of her thigh all the way to where she wanted him most. He played with her clit with his toung. Then he put his toung inside her making her moan his name. He couldn't get deep enough with his toung so he used two of his fingers and let his toung play with her clit. She begged for more, " Aang i'm going to cum!".

" Please Aang, I want you now!" He slowly slid in then stopped when he broke through her barrier. Aang waited for her to tell him to move. After 30 seconds she looked into his eyes and nodded. He moved in and out slowly. After a minute Katara begged " Aang FASTER!" he went faster every time she begged him to. soon they both reached their climax together. Aang collapsed next to Katara, she cuddled up against him. Aang pulled the blaket over them. " I love you Katara!" " I love you, too Aang!". They quickly drifted off to sleep.

**I made that chapter a little more strate forward than I thought I would be... oh well. I always appreciate the reveiws. And a specil thank you to the people who followed or favorited!**


End file.
